The Definitive Editions: Vegas
Songs *'Let's Go To Vegas 'by Faith Hill. ''Sung by New Directions. *'Marvin Gaye and Chardonnay ''by Big Sean. ''Sung by Harlem Hip Hop Choir. *Leaving Las Vegas ''by Sheryl Crow. ''Sung by Nicole Martin and Miles Larson. *Pretty Vegas ''by INXS. ''Sung by Jaxon Pierce and Evan Marx. *Waking Up In Vegas ''by Katy Perry. ''Sung by New Directions. *Tightrope ''by Janelle Monae. ''Sung by Monique and Vocal Adrenaline. *Pumped Up Kicks ''by Foster the People. ''Sung by Archie and Vocal Adrenaline. Glee: The Next Generation Episode 20: "Vegas" '''So here’s what you missed on Glee: The Next Generation: Bella and Hallie used to be best friends and then they briefly dated. But Miles had a thing for Bella and Halle felt like she was a burden to Bella with her kids, so she dumped Bella and told her to date Miles. But then Miles cheated on Bella and India and when forced to choose, it wasn’t Bella he chose. Bella and Hallie end up as Prom King and Queen and shared a shocking kiss. Archie from Vocal Adrenaline told James that he didn’t really love him and everything he did to get him back was to destroy New Directions. Now, thanks to a choir dropping out, Vocal Adrenaline will be competing at Nationals in Vegas. Major drama! And that’s what you missed on Glee! ____________________________________________________________ Hallie clutched her books tightly, holding them to her chest as she walked down the hall. Her mind was a mess, replaying the kiss she and Bella had shared at prom. Yes, she loved Bella. She would be lying if she said she didn’t. But she knew the truth. She had two very young children as the result of an experience that had scarred her forever. To love her, it came with a major burden. Total emotion baggage. She didn’t wanna be that for Bella. But did Bella make her heart skip a beat? Yes. Did Bella make her feel fuzzy inside? Yes. Did she see fireworks when they kissed? Of course. Was Bella her soulmate? Yes, there was moments when she did, in fact, think so. Bella appeared beside Hallie with a smile on her face. “Hey, Hallie,” Bella said. Hallie smiled, not looking up. “Hey, Bells.” “I was thinking maybe we should talk about what happened at prom,” Bella suggested, pushing her bangs back behind her ear. “Perhaps this isn’t the best time,” Hallie answered. “Oh. I was just thinking the sooner the better, you know.” “Maybe a time and place that’s more private?” “Yeah, of course,” Bella said, a little disappointed. “Well, um, Mr. Schue said that we leave for Nationals in an hour. He wanted to make sure everyone knows.” Hallie nodded. “Thanks for reminding me.” Bella frowned. “Well, I guess I will see you later, Hal.” “See you,” Hallie said with a slight smile. So, there you go doing it again, Hallie Grace. Always pushing Bella away because of an irrational fear of being a burden. Why do you always have to do that? You know very well you love her with all your heart. She’s the only girl you’ve ever loved like this. Why do you insist on messing it up? Damn, Hallie, you’re a mess. ____________________________________________________________ Jaxon shut his locker and took James’s hand as they walked toward the buses that would take them to the airport. “Do you ever feel like we’ve taken things too fast?” Jaxon asked. “Not really thought about it. Why?” James asked. “Well, we had just started dating and we considering going all the way. Then, about 5 months into our relationship, we finally did. Now, we’re living together,” Jaxon explained. “Oh my god, is this a break up?” James asked. “No, no, James. I just think that maybe we need to slow down. I don’t want you to get hurt.” “My feelings aren’t that fragile, you know.” “James, I’m just scared of hurting you. After what happened with Archie, Evan, and then your dad. James, you’ve been hurt constantly.” “Jaxon, I forgive you for what happened. And I’ve even forgave Archie. Forgiving my dad will take some time, though.” “I just don’t wanna hurt you again. I couldn’t forgive myself.” James smiled. “Jaxon, I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself. This whole bull crap with my dad has really made me stronger. It even surprises me how tough my skin can be now.” ____________________________________________________________ Evan walked steadily toward the buses. Breezy appeared beside him. “Hey, Evan,” Breezy said. “We really need to talk.” “About?” Evan asked, taken aback. “The prom. Who were you watching? I’m your girlfriend and you weren’t looking at me. Do you understand how upset that makes me?” “I don’t see what the big deal is.” “Oh, you don’t? Who were you singing that song to? Huh? Jaxon?” Evan shook his head. “No, Breezy. That was like a couple months ago. Let it go.” Jaxon walked up to Evan and Breezy, accompanied by James. “Hey, guys,” Jaxon said. “Good luck.” Breezy turned around with fire in her eyes and slapped Jaxon across his face. “Breezy, what the hell?” Jaxon asked, confused. “Oh don’t even act like you don’t know!” Breezy said before storming off. “What the hell did I just miss?” Jaxon asked, rubbing his cheek. ____________________________________________________________ After what had seemed like a days long trip, which was complete with a few dramatic arguments and silent treatments, New Direction finally arrived at Las Vegas McCarran International Airport. “Alright,” Will said as everyone met up outside the airport. “Before we do anything, we need to call roll and make sure everyone is present and accounted for.” “First off,” Sue said. “Chaperones. Butt chin?” Will rolled his eyes. “Present, Sue.” “Ginger?” Sue called. Emma raised her hand. “Present.” “Lady Loving and Airhead?” Brittany and Santana raised their hands. “Here, Coach.” “Porcelain and Young Burt Reynolds?” Sue called. “Here,” Kurt and Blaine said in unison. “Great,” Sue said. “I’ll do the rest of the roll call,” Will said. “Lucas, Honey, James, and Hallie?” “All here,” Lucas said. “Breezy, Bella, Miles, and Nicole?” “Present, Mr. Schue,” Nicole said. “Evan, Rose, Declan, and Jaxon?” Will called. “All accounted for,” Evan said. “Kevin, John, and India?” “Here, Mr. Schue,” Kevin said. “Okay, all students are accounted for,” Will said. “Now, it’s time to assign you guys to your chaperones. India and Miles, you two will be with Coach Sylvester. Jaxon, James, and Lucas you’ll be with me. Hallie and Bella, you’ll go with Brittany. Declan and Honey, you’re with Santana. Evan and Breezy, you’ll go with Kurt. Kevin and Rose, you’ll be with Emma. And last but not least, John and Nicole, you will go with Blaine. Everything clear? Are we set?” “Yes,” New Directions said. “Mr. Schue, before we split up, there’s something we wanted to do,” Nicole said. “What’s that?” Will asked. “We really wanted to crash a real Vegas wedding and start dancing and singing like a flash mob,” Nicole explained. Will rolled his eyes. “Okay, if that’s the wildest thing you want to do in Vegas, then let’s do it. New Directions style!” “Oh lord, just shoot me now,” Sue groaned. ____________________________________________________________ The front door of the chapel burst open and New Directions and their chaperones rushed in. Will carried a boom box on his shoulder as the kids began to circle around him. Everyone inside the chapel looked at them as Will pressed the play button. “Hey baby, let's go to Vegas,” New Directions and the chaperones sang. “Kiss the single life good-bye. Hey baby, let's go to Vegas. Bet on love and let it ride.” “Lying on the bank of the river,” Bella and Santana sang. “Stars are dancing, Lord it's hot. Holding you is what I live for, I just had a crazy thought.” Santana took Brittany’s hand and they danced down the aisle. “Hey baby, let's go to Vegas,” New Directions and the chaperones sang. “Kiss the single life good-bye. Hey baby, let's go to Vegas. Bet on love and let it ride.” “We'll find a little wedding chapel,” Jaxon and Kurt sang. “A pair of rings and a preacher too. Underneath the neon steeple, we'll take a gamble and say ‘I do’.” Kurt sat in the lap of a random older woman in the pews and leaned back as he sang. “Hey baby, let's go to Vegas,” New Directions and the chaperones sang. “Kiss the single life good-bye. Hey baby, let's go to Vegas. Bet on love and let it ride.” “Viva Las Vegas, sparkling lights,” Will and Emma sang. “Dangerous living, tumbling dice. You're my ace in the hole now, honey.” Will took the bouquet of flowers from the bride and handed it to Emma. They started down the aisle. “And I'm your lady luck,”''Sue sang, popping up behind Will and Emma, her hands on their shoulders. ''“Pack a few things and a little money,” Will and Emma sang. “And put 'em in the truck.” Emma threw the bouquet behind her back and the bride caught it, bewildered. “Hey baby, let's go to Vegas,” New Directions and the chaperones sang. “Kiss the single life good-bye. Hey baby, let's go to Vegas. Bet on love and let it ride.” New Directions danced their way out the door, the music eventually fading to silence. The bride, an old woman in her seventies, looked at her husband and then back at the door. “Have we just been Punk’d?” She asked. ____________________________________________________________ Will laughed, as he walked with the rest of New Directions toward the hotel. “That was fun, guys,” Will said. “I have to admit.” “Vegas is amazing,” Honey said, clutching Declan’s hand. “I wanna get married here.” “Let’s not rush things,” Declan said. “I’m only a junior. You’re a sophomore. We have plenty of time.” “I meant when I get married,” Honey corrected. “Alright, we’re gonna grab a bite to eat at a buffet, then back to the hotel,” Will said. “I want you guys to be rested for tomorrow. You have practice all day then Nationals tomorrow night. Got it?” “Yes, Mr. Schue,” Evan said. “We got it,” India replied. ____________________________________________________________ Jaxon, James, Bella, India, and Hallie stood outside Evan’s room. Jaxon knocked lightly. The door opened slowly and Evan stood there, shirtless and rubbing his eyes. “It’s midnight,” Evan said, half asleep. “We know,” Jaxon said. “We found a casino that we can get into. You don’t have to be over 21 to enter the longue area or the restaurant. India paid the doorman, though so we can get into the casino and bar, too. Wanna come with us?” “Jaxon Bryce Pierce, you have officially lost your damn mind,” Evan said. “Count me in.” Evan shut the door while he got dressed. “Damn,” James said. “I don’t blame you for cheating. If I was drunk, I might have too. Did you see his abs?” Jaxon laughed. “I love you, James.” ____________________________________________________________ Jaxon, James, Evan, Bella, Hallie, and India walked into the lounge, in awe at the gorgeous water fountain in front of them. “She's so cool, give love with her shades on,” a young guy sang. “You should just go and throw a cape on and it's just so amazing. So amazing, so amazing. Take it to the car, bloop, bloop, that stuff look like I'm speed racin’. Leave ‘em with me, it'll boost your reputation. Westside is where I'm stationed. Spend all night, just champagne tasting. Ain't no rest girl, let's just pace it till it's--” Everyone turned their attention to the group that was performing in the lobby. “Early in the mornin’,”''the group sang. ''“When she's all alone, I'm a take my time. ''Do it how we want it. Just to set the mood, girl I bought some Marvin Gaye and Chardonnay. So just let the song play the long way, the strong way. It's our day, it's our way. This was all inspired by a little Marvin Gaye and Chardonnay.” ''“And this was all inspired by a little Marvin Gaye and Chardonnay,” the lead singer sang. “Woah,” Jaxon said, in awe. “Who are they?” “He’s Reggie, he’s the lead singer,” Archie said from behind Jaxon. “That’s the Harlem Hip Hop Choir, best show choir in New York. That’s some of our competition.” Jaxon and his friends turned around to face Archie. “You?” “Charmed, I’m sure,” Archie said sarcastically. “Just like a snake, low down, creepy, and showing up in places you least expect it,” Jaxon said. “That really stung,” Archie said. “Shouldn’t you be in bed? I’d think that you would need your rest. I expect even the Waffletoots stood a stand of beating you guys after the debacle that was Regionals. How did you guys even win? That routine was so sloppy and thrown together.” “Let’s not forget, Archie, that Vocal Adrenaline only got through due to a drop out from another region,” Bella said. “Touché, Blondie,” Archie said. Bella glared at Archie, crossing her arms. “Anyway, do the rest of you mind making yourself scarce? I need to talk to your fearless leader, Pierce, alone,” Archie said. Jaxon looked at James and Bella and saw the reluctance in their eyes, but he nodded. “Go on, I’ll be fine.” James, Evan, Hallie, and Bella relented, nodding to Jaxon before heading toward the restaurant. “Listen, here,” India said. “You mess with him, or anyone else on this team, so help me, I will cut you.” India turned around and walked off. Jaxon waited for India to get out of sight. “So what do you want, Carmichael?” “I lied to James. I just knew that Regionals were coming up and I wanted to make it impossible for you guys to compete as a team. It was low down and I shouldn’t have done it. The truth is, I’ve never loved any guy I’ve been with, except James. I guess I’m still pissed that he broke down my walls and got through to what heart I do have.” “And you’re telling me this why?” Jaxon asked. “I’ve moved on from James, though. I know a hopeless case when I see one. But you, Jaxon, you’re not hopeless.” “Say what?” Jaxon asked, surprised. “I realized that all of my hate for you is just me trying to cover up my real feelings for you. I actually and in love with you. True love springs from true hate, you know.” “Oh, my dear God,” Jaxon said. “I realized it when I watched you perform ‘You Haven’t Seen the Last of Me.’ It was that moment, that I saw you, vulnerable and unguarded. I fell in love. I showed up at the party and I kissed James to try and ruin things between you two so I could have you. Then I convinced a very drunk Evan to make a move on you. I saw you two having sex through a crack in the door. I sent James up, setting into motion all the events. And it all backfired on me.” “Wait, all that was your fault? Just to get me?” “Yes, Jaxon. At first, everything was about James. But then, all of sudden, everything changed. And it was all about you.” Archie moved toward Jaxon, but Jaxon pushed him away. “Stay away from me. I need time to process this,” Jaxon said, running toward the restaurant. ____________________________________________________________ Jaxon hurried into the restaurant and took his seat beside James and Bella. Everyone looked at Jaxon, who was shaking and looked pale. “What is it, baby?” James asked. “I don’t wanna talk about it,” Jaxon said. “I just wanna go.” Jaxon stood up and started toward the door. Everyone else looked at one another bewildered, then got up and followed. “Archie did something,” India said. “I’m going to give that weasel a piece of my mind.” Everyone else caught up with Jaxon. “Jaxon, please,” Bella said. “Talk to us.” “I can’t talk about it right now. Just please give me time.” “Ow, you crazy bitch!” Archie yelled from behind them. Everyone turned around to see Archie on the ground, India grasping him by the shoulders tightly, pounding him into the ground. “You messed with the wrong girl, you son of a bit--” “India!” Evan said as he and James went and pulled India off of Archie. “Calm down,” James said. Archie stood up. “I deserved that after everything I’ve done, so it’s gonna be our little secret. I don’t need to get you guys disqualified to beat you. Vocal Adrenaline has this in the bag.” ____________________________________________________________ Nicole and Miles stood behind the curtain, ready to take the stage. Jaxon, Bella, and Evan stood off to the side, out of the way. “Jaxon, Archie did something,” Bella said. “You’d feel better if you talk.” “I can’t talk about it. All I feel when I think about it is rage. I won’t screw this up for us.” Bella nodded. “Well, we’re here when you feel like talking.” The curtain raised and Nicole and Miles walked out on stage. Nicole wore a knee length, cocktail style dress in black with gold metallic dots in the fringe. Miles wore a white button shirt with a gold and black patterned vest, black bow tie, and black dress pants. “Life springs eternal,” Miles sang. “On a gaudy neon street. Not that I care at all, I spent the best part of my losing streak in an Army Jeep. For what I can't recall.” “Oh I'm banging on my TV set,” Nicole sang. “And I check the odds and I place my bet. I pour a drink and I pull the blind and I wonder what I'll find.” “I'm Leaving Las Vegas,”''Miles and Nicole sang. ''“Lights so bright, palm sweat, blackjack on a Saturday night. Leaving Las Vegas, leaving for good, for good, I'm leaving for good. I'm leaving for good.” “Used to be I could drive up to Barstow for the night,” Nicole sang. “Find some crossroad trucker to demonstrate his might.” “But these days it seems,” Miles sang. “Nowhere is far enough away, so I'm leaving Las Vegas today.” “I'm Leaving Las Vegas,”''Miles and Nicole sang. “Lights so bright, palm sweat, blackjack on a Saturday night. Leaving Las Vegas, leaving for good, for good, I'm leaving for good. I'm leaving for good.”'' “I'm standing in the middle of the desert,” Miles sang. “Waiting for my ship to come in. But now no joker, no jack, no king can take this loser hand and make it win.” “I'm Leaving Las Vegas,”''Miles and Nicole sang. ''“Lights so bright, palm sweat, blackjack on a Saturday night. Leaving Las Vegas, leaving for good, for good, I'm leaving for good. I'm leaving for good.” “I quit my job as a dancer at the Lido Des Girls,” Nicole sang. “Dealing blackjack until one or two. Such a muddy line between the things you want and the things you have to do.” “I'm Leaving Las Vegas,”''Miles and Nicole sang. ''“Lights so bright, palm sweat, blackjack on a Saturday night. Leaving Las Vegas, leaving for good, for good, I'm leaving for good. I'm leaving for good. I'm leaving Las Vegas and I won't be back. No I won't be back, not this time.” Nicole and Miles smiled as the crowd stood up and applauded, then rushed backstage while Jaxon and Evan took their places at the microphone stands, both with guitars in their hands. “Falling asleep at the wheel again, baby,” Jaxon sang. “You're drifting over the line, line, yeah. Your hands are tight but you're losing grip quickly. Fix me, can you read the signs?” “Thumbing your way to Vegas, dirty,” Evan sang. “And dreaming of the other side. Save your tears and laughter because it doesn't matter what you find.” “It ain't pretty after the show,”''Jaxon and Evan sang. ''“It ain't pretty when the pretty leaves you with no place to go. If you think you need it, here's the place to feed it but it ain't pretty.” “When everything that you do is wrong and you feel like you can barely survive, yeah,” Jaxon sang. “When those around you are crumbling downwards, buried in the sunset alive.” “Thumbing your way to Vegas, dirty, and screaming like you're back from hell,” Evan sang.'' “Save your dreams and occupations ‘cause' it doesn't matter what you sell.”'' “It ain't pretty after the show,”''Jaxon and Evan sang. ''“It ain't pretty when the pretty leaves you with no place to go. If you think you need it, here's the place to feed it but it ain't pretty.” “The party's over and the road is long,” Jaxon sang. “The party's over and we're moving on. The party's over and the road is long.” “So if you think you want it,”''Jaxon sang. ''“Then just come out and say it. It ain’t pretty.” “Falling asleep at the wheel again, baby,” Jaxon sang. “You're drifting over the line, line, yeah. Your hands are tight but you're losing grip quickly. Fix me, can you read the signs?” “Thumbing your way to Vegas, dirty and dreaming like you're outta control,” Evan sang. “Save your tears and laughter because this is the ride and this is the show.” “It ain't pretty after the show,” Jaxon and Evan sang''. “It ain't pretty when the pretty leaves you with no place to go. So if you think you want it, just come in and get it. It ain't pretty.”'' As the audience burst into applause, Jaxon and Evan sat their guitars aside and put on their headset microphones. They moved the stand microphones off the stage as the rest of New Directions joined them on stage. “You gotta help me out,” Bella sang. “It's all a blur last night. We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke.” “I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key,”''James sang. ''“Spare me your freaking dirty looks. Now don't blame me, you want to cash out and get the hell out of town “Don't be a baby, remember what you told me?”''Bella sang. ''“Shut up and put your money where your mouth is,” New Directions sang. “That's what you get for waking up in Vegas. Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now. That's what you get for waking up in Vegas.” “Why are these lights so bright?” Hallie sang. “Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis? Why am I wearing your class ring? Don't call your mother 'cause now we're partners in crime.” “Shut up and put your money where your mouth is,” New Directions sang. “That's what you get for waking up in Vegas. Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now. That's what you get for waking up in Vegas.” “You got me into this information overload, situation lost control,” Rose sang. “Send out an S.O.S. and get some cash out. We're gonna tear up the town. Don't be a baby Remember what you told me? Remember what you told me? Remember what you told me, told me, told me? Oh, yeah!” “Shut up and put your money where your mouth is,” New Directions sang. “That's what you get for waking up in Vegas. Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now. That's what you get for waking up in Vegas.” “That's what you get, baby,”''Hallie sang. ''“Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter. Give me some cash out, baby. Give me some cash out, baby.” ____________________________________________________________ Jaxon walked straight toward Evan backstage. “How could you? How could you let Archie convince you to sleep with me, knowing how I felt about him and how much I loved James?” Evan was stunned. “I’m sorry, Jaxon. I was drunk, I don’t even remember doing it.” “All of this could have been avoided if only you hadn’t listened!” Jaxon yelled. Everyone stood off to the side, silent. “Jaxon, I didn’t mean to. I said I was sorry,” Evan said, tears in his eyes. “Jaxon, I don’t have a lot of real friends, okay? You are my best friend, I’d never mean to hurt you.” Jaxon nodded, a tear falling down his cheek. “I’m sorry. I lost it. I held it all in and let it explode.” Jaxon grabbed Evan and hugged him. “We’re best friends, right?” Jaxon asked. “Yes,” Evan replied. Bella joined in on the hug. “We’re here for you, Jaxon. Please understand that.” “I love you guys,” Jaxon said, crying. The rest of New Directions joined in on the group hug. Jaxon looked at Miles, who had even joined in. “I’m so sorry, Miles. I never meant for this to get out of hand. You’re one of my best friends, too.” Miles smiled. “Same.” ____________________________________________________________ New Directions walked to their seats, trying to catch the rest of Vocal Adrenaline’s performances. “Glad you guys worked everything out,” Rachel said. “I’m so proud of you, sis.” Honey walked over and hugged Rachel. “Thanks. Knowing I made some as amazing as you proud makes me feel good.” Finn smiled at Honey. “You guys missed their last performance and half of this one.” “I can live,” Jaxon said, taking a seat beside Brittany. “I’m surprised you guys flew all this way just to see us perform.” “And miss my little sister perform at Nationals?” Rachel asked. “Not a chance.” “I tip on alligators and little rattle snakers,” Monique sang. “But I'm another flavor, something like a terminator. Ain't no equivocating, I fight for what I believe. Why you talkin' bout it? S-s-she's talkin' bout it. Some callin me a sinner, some callin me a winner, I'm callin you to dinner and you know exactly what I mean. Yeah I'm talkin bout you. You can rock or you can leave, watch me tip without you.” “N-N-Now whether I'm high or low,”''Vocal Adrenaline sang. “Whether I'm high or low, I'm gonna tip on the tightrope. Baby, baby, baby, whether I'm high or low, high or low, I got to tip on the tightrope. Now baby tip on the tightrope.”'' “You can't get too high, I said you can't get too low,” Monique sang. “’Cause you get too high, no you'll surely be low. 1, 2, 3, ho! Yeah, yeah, now shut up, yeah. Yeah, now put some voodoo on it. Ladies and gentlemen the funkiest horn section in Vegas. Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh! We call that classy brass Do you mind? If I play the ukulele? Just like a little lady, do you mind? If I play the ukulele? Just like a little lady as I play the ukulele. If I play my ukulele? Just like a little lady.” Monique fell back into the rest of Vocal Adrenaline as Archie stepped forward. “Robert’s got a quick hand,” Archie sang. “He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan. He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid. Yeah, he found a six shooter gun in his dad's closet hidden with a box of fun things, and I don't even know what. But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you.” “All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,” Vocal Adrenaline sang. “You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.” “They’re performing an edgy song that is so infectious, it never leaves your head,” Will said. “Oh god, we’re screwed,” Kurt said. “Daddy works a long day,” Archie sang. “He'll be coming home late, he's coming home late and he's bringing me a surprise. 'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice. I've waited for a long time. Yeah the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger. I reason with my cigarette and say your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah.” “All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,” Vocal Adrenaline sang. “You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.” “Yeah,” Rachel said. “But is it too edgy?” Sue looked at Rachel like she was crazy. “Nose, this is Las Vegas. People get married every day by big fat Elvis look alikes.” “All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.” ____________________________________________________________ Will, the chaperones, Finn, Rachel, and New Directions waited in the lobby patiently for the results. Rachel paced worriedly back and forth. “Hello,” Mr. Schue,” Sugar Motta said, walking up to him. “Sugar?” Will asked, surprised. “What are you doing here? And what’s with the camera crew?” “I’m one of the celebrity judges,” Sugar said. “I married a rich casino owner here in Vegas and the next thing I know, Sugar Motta is the star of The Real Housewives of Las Vegas.” “I watch that obsessively,” Kurt said. “I loved your catfight with that wore out old hag. Oh excuse me, I’m like a fan girl over here.” Everyone looked at Kurt as he squealed. “I just wanted to wish you guys luck before we start the judging round. I’m definitely voting for you guys.” “Bye,” everyone said as Sugar waved and walked away. “Who would have thought out of all of us, she’d be the one to become a star?” Santana asked. “I know, right?” Rachel asked. ____________________________________________________________ Hallie sat by herself at the bar, drinking a Diet Coke. Bella walked up and took a seat beside her. “Mind if I sit down?” Bella asked. “Go right ahead, Bells.” “About the kiss, I shouldn’t have sprung it on you.” “Do you ever feel like the stars are aligning, putting things in place and making everything perfect, just to tell you something you’ve always known? That was prom, Bella. I chose to ignore it, but the signs finally got to me, like these big honking neon signs outside. Bella, I know what I should do. I should be with you. But still, there is a part of me that doesn’t want to be a burden for you. And, there’s a part of me that doesn’t wanna be a rebound.” “So what are you saying?” Bella asked. “Sorry to interrupt,” Will said. “But the results are up. Let’s see what we placed.” Hallie looked at Bella for a moment before following Mr. Schue to the board. “So, what did we place?” Jaxon asked. “Did we win?” Emma shook her head. “I’m sorry. You guys were great in my opinion. But looks like you placed eleventh.” “You didn’t even make the showcase,” Will said, his voice breaking. “I’m so sorry.” “Vocal Arenaline won,” Jaxon said. “Again.” “It’s okay, guys. We have next year,” Will said. “There goes Internationals,” India said. “You guys did great, you really did,” Sue said. “Even I admit that.” ____________________________________________________________ Upon returning to school, everyone was still down in the dumps. They sat in the choir room, feeling depressed. No one said a word until India finally spoke. “We’re going to Internationals. This was my chance to show you guys where I’m from. I’ll pay for the trip myself and we’ll go to watch Internationals as spectators. Maybe we can get an idea what we’ll be up against and be better prepared next year.” Jaxon smiled. “That would be nice, India. Thanks.” Will walked into the choir room. “I heard what you said, India. That’s a great idea.” India smiled. “I know I can be a bitch sometimes, but you guys are my friends. My true friends, anyway. Like Mr. Schue said, we’re a family.” Will smiled. “And I have a great idea for my next lesson plan. I remember how much you loved our last competition, The Battle of the Sexes, so get ready for another show down. This time, it’s an old fashioned solo Sing-Off!” THE END Category:Definitive Editions Category:Season One Episodes